Canine
by Abyssepatafix
Summary: Merlin sous le contrôle d'un enchantement violent. Très violent.
1. Chapter 1

Le regard d'Arthur glissa sur la foule devant lui, il cherchait une tête bien particulière, accompagnée de grande oreilles. Il n'y avait que des hommes, et ils étaient en train de se battre entre eux avec une brutale violence. C'était une mission de sauvetage pas une foire d'empoigne ! Pensa Arthur. Finalement, dans le chaos ambiant, il finit par repérer Merlin, qui envoya son poing dans la figure d'un homme. Arthur commença à se frayer un passage dans la foule compacte, évitant le plus possible de s'engager dans une bagarre avec l'un des hommes. Alors qu'il avait presque atteint l'emplacement de son serviteur, il vit qu'il avait la tête coincer sous le bras d'un homme. Il voulut se précipiter pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas mais Merlin, à la grande surprise d'Arthur, planta ses dents dans la chair du torse de l'homme et lorsque celui-ci le libéra, il garda les mâchoires fermement serrés et se recula. L'homme poussa un bref cris aigus et partit. Arthur appela Merlin qui se retourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, du sang frais et déjà séché s'étalait autour de sa bouche, sur son cou et le devant de sa chemise. Arthur réitéra son appel ; et soudainement, une expression méchante se dessina sur le visage de Merlin, avant que le jeune homme ne fonce vers lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Alors, tout roi qu'il fût, il se mit à courir pour sauver sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur avait les jambes et les poumons en feu. Il courait le plus vite possible, mais Merlin était quand même plus rapide que lui;il gagnait du terrain. Ils étaient à l'extérieur du château en ruine, où la folie meurtrière continuait sa course, elle aussi. Soudain un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri. Arthur pria que la maladresse légendaire de Merlin ai fait son apparition. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit que Gauvain avait plaquer le jeune homme au sol, et avait visiblement de grosse difficultés à le maintenir en place. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que son serviteur grognait. Comme un animal enragé. Il aida Gauvain à l'immobiliser, malheureusement, il semblerait que Merlin avait gagné de la force, car ils les faisaient peiner. Perceval et Léon arrivèrent peu après ; et même à eux quatre ils avaient du mal à le maintenir. Elyan revint avec des cordes. Ce ne fût pas un processus facile que de l'attacher. Gauvain s'était fait mordre, et Léon aussi, et cela n'avait pas été chose facile que de le faire lâcher sa prise. Enfin le jeune homme était ficelé comme un rôti à un tronc d'arbre, des épaules jusqu'aux chevilles (il savait très bien utiliser ses jambes). Et il regardait tout le monde avec une colère sous-jacente.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur s'approcha. Il demand à Merlin si il les comprenait, et sa réponse fût de lui cracher à la figure. Pile entre les deux yeux. Après la stupéfaction, un certain dégoût se peignit sur les visages des chevaliers présent.

''- Tu as un truc, là, dit Gauvain en gesticulant vers son front.''

D'un geste de la main il s'essuaya, et secoua fortement sa main lorsqu'il découvrit un morceau de viande humaine dessus. En se retournant vers Merlin, légérement horrifié, il découvrit que celui-ci souriait à pleine dent. Le même sourire innocent et idiot de d'habitude, si ce n'est teinté d'une joie morbide.


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit approchait à grand pas. Les autres enragés avait été contenu dans le château, et on les avait occupés en lâchant un groupe de lapin parmi eux. Aucune solution évidente ne ce présentait pour mettre fin à cette folie. Après l'incident de tout à l'heure, Arthur avait continué d'observer Merlin. Il n'arrêtait pas une seconde de remuer, les sourcils froncés, et si son regard avait le malheur de croiser celui de quelqu'un d'autre, soit il le regardait de travers, soit il s'amusait à claquer des dents. Un chevalier du nom d'Andrew avait été chargé de lui apporter de l'eau et de la nourriture. Il avait failli y perdre son petit doigt. Arthur avait donc décidé de ramener Merlin à Camelot avec un petit groupe de chevaliers (Perceval et Gauvain) pour que Gaius l'examine et détermine la cause de ce comportement et ainsi trouve une solution à leur problème d'enragé. Le départ était prévu tôt le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit fût courte et difficile, Merlin ne s'arrêtait jamais de bouger, grogner ou encore de claquer des dents. De plus il commençait sérieusement à sentir la viande avarié ce qui pour les narines délicates du roi était un affront sans nom. Puis la mâtiné, voire carrément toute la journée fût difficile et lente. Tellement lente. Ils n'avait pas pu installer Merlin sur un cheval, car il bougeait trop. Le problème de la morsure avait été réglé par sir Andrew, qui grâce à deux bandelettes de cuir, avait réussi à garder les mâchoires de l'homme fermés. Ils avaient finalement décidé de libérer les jambes de Merlin, pour qu'il puisse marcher et l'avait relié au moyen de cordes au cheval de Gauvain d'un coté, et à celui de Perceval de l'autre. Ainsi il était dans l'incapacité d'approcher qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas une vision de réjouissance pour ses amis. La nuit arriva bien trop vite, même si elle fût plus tranquille.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils arrivèrent en vu de Camelot en début d'après-midi, le lendemain. Arthur réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans Camelot avec Merlin exposé comme une bête de foire. Il faudrait le cacher et pour cela le mettre sur un cheval, en sac à patate, sous une couverture, serait le mieux. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas moyen que le jeune homme arrive sur un cheval. Conscient en tout cas. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il faudrait que cela fasse.

''-Perceval, tu vas assomer Merlin.''

Cette déclaration les emmena vers une brève argumentation. Finalement, sir Perceval s'approche de Merlin, méfiant. Il hésita longuement, visant pour ne pas le blesser inutilement. Il envoya son poing au niveau de la tempe il dû sûrement retenir son coup puisque Merlin le reçut sans broncher, et sans s'évanouir. Et ça sembla le mettre en colère puisqu'il répondit en donnant un coup tête à Perceval. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation étouffé, il avait sentit l'os céder sous la force du coup, et tout le monde avait entendu le crac caractéristique d'un nez cassé. Et il répondit par un coup de coude en pleine face. Là, Merlin s'écroula, finalement inconscient.


	7. Chapter 7

Arrivé au château, Arthur charge Merlin sur son épaule, Perceval à sa suite qui laissait un chemin de gouttelettes de sang dans son sillage. Il avait envoyé Gauvain s'occuper de truc de chevalier. Il arrivait presque chez Gaius, lorsque le roi Arthur sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son coté droit. Il ne pût retenir un bref cri, très peu royal, dû à sa surprise. Perceval l'interrogea du regard.  
''-Il m'a mordu !'' s'exclama-t-il.

Et il rajouta un ton en dessous qu'il ne lâchait pas.  
A peine entré chez Gaius, qu'Arthur essaya de poser Merlin sur la table la plus proche, dans le but que celui-ci le lâche enfin.

''-Mais que ce passe-t-il, votre Majesté ? Interrogea Gaius.  
-Faites-le lâchez prise !'' répliqua-t-il.  
Gaius, dans une efficacité toute professionnel, se rendit à la source du problème. Il ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise à voir son apprenti, fermement accroché par les dents au roi. Il positionna ses mains et un bruit sourd résonna. Arthur fût enfin libre. Gaius prit le temps d'observer la scène. Sir Perceval, avait visiblement le nez cassé le roi Arthur avait une morsure et son apprenti Merlin était inconscient, du sang sur lui et proprement ficelé. Son sourcil se leva en question. Et personne n'ose ne pas répondre au Sourcil, même ça Majesté. Alors il expliqua la situation, en détail. Et demanda comment il lui avait fait lâcher prise. Simplement en lui déboîtant proprement la mâchoire, les points de pressions habituels refusant de fonctionner. Puis Gaius se mit au travail.  
Le nez de Perceval soigné, il renvoya le chevalier dans ses quartiers pour se reposer, la perte de sang assez conséquente dû à une blessure pareil pouvait fatiguer. Puis il s'occupa d'Arthur quelques points de sutures plus tard et le roi était assis sur un tabouret. Enfin vint le tour de Merlin, et au terme de son examen Gaius émit un son de surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

''-Qu'y a-t-il Gaius ?

\- Il est en parfaite santé.  
-Et ?

-De ce que vous m'avez dit, sire, il est vraisemblable qu'il aurait au moins des bleus, néanmoins il n'y a aucune blessure. Et il s'avère qu'il a réussi vous mordre à travers votre cotte de mailles.

-La magie est en cause, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Un enchantement puissant. Je vais faire quelque recherche, vous devriez aller vous reposer, sire.

-Je ne vous laisserait pas seul avec lui Gaius. Il est réellement dangereux.  
-Je lui ai donner la plus puissante potion de sommeil que j'avais ? Il dormira pendant un certain temps.''

Arthur argumenta encore un moment puis partit. Gaius refit un examen rapide de son apprenti et découvrit une bosse à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il le retourna et fit une petite incision. A sa plus grande surprise il découvrit une sorte de petite os en dessous de la peau, il semblait attaché à la nuque. Avec précaution il commença à le détacher, et une fois dans la paume de sa main, il l'examina attentivement. C'était étrange, parce que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'étrange comportement de Merlin : c'était un inhibiteur de magie. Soudainement une main agrippa son bras, Merlin était réveillé ! Il fallait qu'il détruise l'inhibiteur dans l'espoir qu'une fois que ça magie lui soit retourné, il puisse surpasser l'enchantement. Alors Gaius attrapa avec sa main libre un lourd volume proche et l'envoya sur la tête de son apprenti. Il lâcha prise et Gaius pris la fuite le plus vite possible. Pas de doute qu'il finirait au menu si il restait là. Il sortit et verrouilla la porte, disant au garde le plus près d'aller chercher des renforts. Et il se dirigea droit vers les quartiers d'Arthur.


	9. Chapter 9

A peine en bas des escaliers il entendit un grognement retentissant, et il sût que Merlin était à sa poursuite. Utilisant ses connaissances de l'architecture du château il se rendit le plus rapidement possible chez Arthur. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse et rentra sans invitation dans la chambre du roi.

''-Gaius?! Fit celui-ci.

-Il s'est réveillé. Où est l'épée du rocher, sire ?''  
Malgré quelque réticences il finit par aller la chercher et Gaius s'empressa de l'abattre sur l'os. Merlin était de l'autre coté de la porte et avait déjà créer un trou dans le bois. L'os cassé laissa échapper un liquide violet et épais. L'apprenti de Gaius s'écroula et lorsque Arthur ouvrit la porte il le vire convulser. Quand la crise fût passer, il se redressa doucement en position assise et murmura quelque chose. Arthur ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas un grognement. Merlin demandait en fait ce qu'il se passait. Les espoirs d'Arthur retournèrent dans les bas-fonds lorsque voulant aider Merlin aider à se relever, il s'approcha et son serviteur fit claquer ses mâchoires un peu trop près du bras du roi. Il s'excusa et demanda à ce que l'on ne l'approche plus. Gaius décida qu'un retour à ses appartements serait le bienvenu. Tout trois s'y rendirent, découvrant ainsi l'état de la porte, et un garde en train de pleurer et d'appeler sa mère derrière une tapisserie du couloir. Celui là était bon pour la retraite, pensa Arthur.


End file.
